


【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（七）

by sifan



Category: all煊
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifan/pseuds/sifan





	【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（七）

乌托邦篇（7）——出轨

 

包含灯火通铭，超煊你，雪落玫瑰，胡萝卜丁，杨煊和翰煊，新增新照不煊。

 

舞黄上头，BDSM预警，乱七八糟各种东西预警，都是小孩子不能看的东西，当事人更加不能看。

 

架空，ooc？已经ooc了。

 

本篇超煊你专场，出轨日回忆，又出现了一段新照不煊，感觉黄嘉新已经可以加入cp列表了。非常ooc，如此ooc的东西是千万不能上升正主的，上升的都被我打屁股。

 

四天前，徐炳超房间。

“你为什么会有那么多裙子呀？你之前的sub是女人吗？”做完一次后，胡文煊心满意足的枕在徐炳超胳膊上，好奇的仰着头问。

“我以前的sub有男有女，这些裙子也不全是给女人穿的。”徐炳超抚摸着胡文煊的喉结，逗的他咯咯发笑，软绵绵的驱赶着徐炳超作恶的手指，“比起给女人穿，让漂亮的男性sub穿上这些裙子，在我看来，更加物尽其用。”

“我能看看那些裙子吗？我还没在师铭泽那边见过裙子。”胡文煊一旦起了好奇心，就非得去看个清楚不可。他身上隶属于师铭泽的衬衫早就脏污成一团丢在了角落，他光溜溜的从徐炳超怀里坐起来，狐狸眼睛亮晶晶的看着他。

徐炳超哪能拒绝的了这种请求，他略带得色的站起来，领着小狐狸走到他的衣柜前。

“这些是角色扮演游戏使用的各类制服。”徐炳超的手划过各式各样的护士服，女仆装，空姐裙，小西装，校服裙，芭蕾舞裙……“这些是情趣类服饰。”徐炳超给胡文煊展示那些重点部位布料格外少的色彩斑斓的衣服，比如绳衣，开裆裤，破洞紧身衣，裸体围裙等……“还有一些鞋子和佩饰。”衣柜里很大的一格整整齐齐的摆着各式高跟鞋，舞鞋，小皮靴，假发和各种各样的环状饰品。

“你很喜欢在实践的时候给sub穿这些吗？师铭泽实践的时候都不让我穿衣服诶……”

“师铭泽？呵！他根本不懂角色扮演的乐趣！像他那种执迷于实践痛感而忽略精神娱乐的人，居然好意思说我的训诫方式野蛮？他懂情趣吗？他根本没有情趣！”

徐炳超满腔愤懑的指责着师铭泽没情趣，不知道的还以为他们曾经做过不那么令人满意的一发。

老情人被徐炳超评价为没有情趣，胡文煊稍微有一点不服气，“师铭泽很懂情趣！他做爱的时候……咳！花样可多了！虽然确实大多都很痛……”

才和徐炳超做完一发，胡文煊就在徐炳超面前叽叽咕咕的夸着自己和徐炳超实践理念不合的旧情人，这在徐炳超看来完全是对自己dom魅力的轻视。dom的自尊心让徐炳超说什么都不能输给师铭泽，他亲了亲胡文煊叽里咕噜说个不停的嘴，目光幽深，看着胡文煊，“你想不想试试看我的情趣？”

“啊？”胡文煊滔滔不绝的对师铭泽床事和情趣的夸赞卡了壳。他愣头愣脑的看着徐炳超，像一只蠢乎乎的笨蛋狐狸。

徐炳超走近了他，高大的身躯显得很有压迫感，“我说，你想不想和我实践一次？对比一下，看看我和师铭泽谁比较厉害？”

徐炳超和师铭泽一直被圈内评价为dom中的两座大山，他们的训诫手法和实践偏好完全不同，但是由于同样高超的实践技巧和合作过的sub的高质量评价，两人的追随者人数众多，隐隐有两派分庭抗礼之势。他们在实践能力上互相看不顺眼，但私人关系还算融洽，这其中有谷蓝帝很大的功劳。

若说要把这两座大山分个高低，圈内一直没有一个绝对定论。毕竟训诫方式的差异让两人合作过的sub重合率为零，且各人喜好尽皆相异，谁也说服不了谁，反而由两人能力高低的争辩演变成两派孰高孰低的派系争端，闹得两派之间时不时的产生些小摩擦，后来谷蓝帝在蓝夜定期举办了类似于武林大会的大型实践表演活动，让两派追随者们“以武会友”，促进感情，消弭纷争的同时也给自己的荷包增了不少外快。

只是师铭泽和徐炳超依旧没能分出高下。如今师铭泽家的小sub落到了徐炳超手里，这是难得的好机会，让这个经历过两座大山调教的小sub给他们的实践本领评个优劣。

胡文煊的嘴巴张张合合了许多次，像是有话要说，又说不出口，最后他涨红了脸，结结巴巴的问徐炳超：“你的实践……穿裙子吗？”

“如果你喜欢，我们都可以尝试一遍。”

徐炳超看起来十分兴奋，散发出一股又危险又令人着迷颇具攻击性的气息。胡文煊一直有一种小动物一样敏感的危机感知能力，徐炳超现在的样子让他下意识的想要逃离，可是他随即想到了自己头顶那柄悬梁之剑，他立刻带着点不安又带着点恐惧的把自己从徐炳超身边逃走的念头驱散了。 

“那……那……会很痛吗？”

“单从痛感上来说，我和师铭泽大概是不分伯仲的。煊煊可以做师铭泽的伴侣，想必是很耐痛的了。我听师铭泽以前的sub说，很少有sub可以在师铭泽身边连续坚持三个月。”

听到徐炳超的夸赞，胡文煊难得的有点洋洋得意的自矜，又有点德不配位的羞愧。他心里明白师铭泽从未在他身上尽兴过，师铭泽向来对他体贴，他一早和师铭泽说了自己怕痛，师铭泽也就一直没有完整的和他做完一场实践，往往只是浅浅的尝试几次，就开始了胡文煊永恒的主题——做爱。

被师铭泽宠腻多了的胡文煊偶尔也想体贴体贴师铭泽，想着或许可以多忍一会儿，迟点喊停，好让师铭泽尽兴。只是鞭子打在身上，勾起的回忆太过糟心，胡文煊一闭眼就觉得自己仍然留在那间漆黑的囚室里，没忍多久还是哭唧唧的喊了停。

很怕痛的胡文煊决定和徐炳超解释清楚，这种误会千万要不得，“我不耐痛的！师铭泽说他最多只打到……轻度？对，轻度，我就觉得很痛了！”

“轻度？！”徐炳超大惊失色，师铭泽今天在他心里的形象坍塌了一次又一次，他们南徐北师两座bdsm圈内大山，北师已经堕落成这个样子了？这个sub给师铭泽下了什么蛊？

“你会打的很痛吗？”胡文煊嘟着嘴，上目线委委屈屈的看着徐炳超。

“……不会，我也可以轻度。”

真香啊真香！

“那……我也可以试试看……那个角色扮演。”胡文煊磕磕绊绊的说着，从脸红到了脚，像个被煮熟的小螃蟹。既然决定了要留在徐炳超身边，大概也只能做他的sub来抵房租了，无论如何都要先尝试一次他的实践方式，看自己能不能忍受……胡文煊带着点惴惴不安和一点莫名其妙的兴奋，开始了这场新鲜的实践。

“你应该还不了解角色扮演。我们需要首先选定一个特殊的情境，然后打扮完毕后进入角色。”

徐炳超拿出了一本小册子，“这里记录着各种各样的情境，你随手翻一页，然后我们可以根据这个情境即兴表演。”

“我喜欢随机情境，这样比较有不确定性，会更加有趣。”

胡文煊小心翼翼的翻到一页，这页只有一张图，画面里是一个四面都是镜子的舞室，舞室里有一个正在跳舞的小人和拿着小木棍指导练舞的老师。

“怎么又是这个……煊煊，你会跳舞吗？”

“我……没学过。”

徐炳超笑了，他朝胡文煊眨了眨眼，“我觉得你柔韧性基础挺好的，还以为你学过跳舞呢！不过说不定你这次可以学会一支舞，你想跳什么类型的？芭蕾？爵士？拉丁？干脆和我跳一支交谊舞吧？我也只会这个，其他的我只能瞎教。”

胡文煊想起之前做的时候徐炳超压着他摆的那些高难度姿势，脸又红了。他柔韧性是不错，除了他天生就很柔软之外，还有一个原因是李汶翰。李汶翰有一段时间沉迷捆绑，给他绑了各种莫名其妙的姿势做爱，事后也不给他松开，美其名曰这是为了让他多加练习，好早日熟悉这些体位。他着实苦不堪言了一阵，后来才学了聪明，着意讨好李汶翰，真的自己私下里偷偷练习这些体位姿势，做的时候如一团泥，想怎么捏就怎么捏，终于让李汶翰停了捆绑这个兴趣。

“我不了解这些舞……我都可以！”

徐炳超拿出一条粉色裙子和一双粉色高跟鞋，在胡文煊身上比了一下，“你比我之前的sub要高，但是比他瘦，应该可以穿得下这身。”

“高……高跟鞋？”胡文煊不敢相信自己的眼睛，“还得穿高跟鞋吗？！”

“跳舞怎么能不穿鞋呢？”徐炳超悄悄对比了一下身高，“这双鞋跟不高，你穿上应该刚好和我差不多。”

“我非要穿这身吗？”

“煊煊难道想尝试芭蕾舞？”

“不……好吧我穿这个。”

裙子覆盖住胡文煊的身体，他穿着高跟鞋，跌跌撞撞的被徐炳超领到全身镜前。“煊煊可真漂亮。”徐炳超帮胡文煊整理了一下长的扎眼的刘海，上上下下的打量着他。胡文煊有点认不出这个穿了裙子的自己了，镜子里的他不像个男生，反而像个漂亮的短发女孩，一阵羞耻感从胡文煊的心里蔓延出来，他急急的从镜子前退开，扭头不看镜子里的自己。

徐炳超也换好了衣服，他穿了一身合身西装，看着像是去参加晚宴舞会的高大帅气的富二代。胡文煊感受到对比，再低头看看自己身上的粉色小裙子，心情十分沮丧。

“哦！我差点忘了这个……”徐炳超拿出了一个粉色的跳蛋，对胡文煊说，“煊煊，你想自己带还是我帮你？”

“你怎么什么道具都是粉色的？！”

“煊煊用粉色很可爱啊！”

“……你来吧，我不想自己塞这个。”胡文煊自暴自弃，撩起裙子扒在床上。

才做过一次的胡文煊不需要润滑就顺利的容纳了那枚跳蛋，徐炳超的手指在穴口逗留了一会儿，胡文煊小穴翕动，颇有些恋恋不舍之意。徐炳超冷酷无情的抽回手指，一掌拍在胡文煊的屁股上，“啪”的一声，声音十分清脆。此时胡文煊的臀部已经消肿大半，师铭泽留在他身上的痕迹已经平淡下去，徐炳超的掌印清晰的浮现出来，在整齐的一道道鞭痕中显得格格不入。徐炳超十分满意，他非得在这个sub全身都烙下属于自己的印记，直到他承认自己比师铭泽强为止。

胡文煊猝不及防被拍了一巴掌，整个臀部连带着里面的跳蛋都震了一震，他惊呼一声，妙目一横，瞪了徐炳超一样，撅着嘴，看着不太高兴的样子，“你吓我一跳！”

“这个力度怎么样？”这个胆大妄为的sub居然敢在实践过程中瞪自己，徐炳超非但没有为此生气，反而觉得此情此景十分有趣，他笑的傻兮兮的，调笑着用测试力度掩饰刚刚的顺心而为。

胡文煊的气焰一下子熄灭了，他支支吾吾的说不出话，良久埋下了头，只露出通红通红两只耳朵，“差不多吧。”

其实师铭泽的力度会更小一点！这句话胡文煊没有说出口，虽然这个dom到目前为止都对他十分温和纵容，说什么是什么，但是他们到底还是第一次见面，不像师铭泽那么熟悉，他不好得寸进尺。

“那好。走吧，我们去舞室。”

“这儿还有舞房？”

“蓝夜的训诫场所应有尽有，这本册子本来就是蓝夜提供的。”

胡文煊跟着徐炳超，拖着高跟鞋，一步一磕绊的走去舞室。路上胡文煊用裙袖遮遮掩掩，生怕被人撞见，幸好夜深了，走廊上没什么人。胡文煊一路心惊胆战，终于有了一点出轨的实感，好容易走进舞室，他连忙锁了门，这才松了一口气。

蓝夜的舞房三面都是镜子，一面是墙，音响设备一应俱全，地上还摆着瑜伽垫，如果不是角落里整整齐齐的一排训诫道具，根本看不出这儿其实只是个训诫场所。

徐炳超没有用舞房里提供的道具，事实上，胡文煊认识的所有dom，在实践中都会带着自己用惯了的工具。徐炳超坐在瑜伽垫上，给道具用酒精消毒，姿态潇洒，看着十分赏心悦目。胡文煊还挺爱看这些dom的事前准备工作，如果这些刑具等下不是往自己身上招呼的话。

“煊煊，过来。”徐炳超做好了准备，手里拿着一个刚好可以盖住胡文煊半个屁股的小木板，向胡文煊招了招手。胡文煊看着那个木板，扭扭捏捏，不太情愿的走向徐炳超。

“跳舞之前，先练习基本功。”

徐炳超领着胡文煊到那堵墙边，墙上不同的高度散布着不同尺寸的环扣，徐炳超选了一个适合胡文煊的高度，将他的脚抬高扣在那个环扣上，两只手也举高扣在墙上的环扣里，胡文煊的一条腿堪堪站在地上，因为有高跟鞋的支撑才不需要垫脚，另一条腿被压在墙上，因为脚被扣住无法放下，被迫做出了一个在墙上压腿劈叉的姿势。胡文煊的裙摆因为这个动作划到大腿根处，露出了雪白纤长的一条腿。

徐炳超掀起胡文煊的裙摆，在胡文煊惊慌失措的质问中不慌不忙的把裙摆用别针别在上半裙上，刚好露出了胡文煊带着徐炳超掌印和师铭泽鞭痕的臀部。

“煊煊，压腿十分钟，这十分钟里，偷懒一次打十下，我先提前做好准备。”

徐炳超确实很会玩！胡文煊真想穿越到二十分钟之前，抽死那个一口答应和徐炳超实践的自己。胡文煊全身的重量都放在地下那只穿着高跟鞋的脚上，没过去十秒他的脚就被高跟鞋硌的痛的要命，但是没有其他支撑点，小木板放在他屁股上的触感又那么清晰，他只好一动不动的站着，靠毅力抵抗疼痛。

曾经的胡文煊是很有毅力的人，但是和师铭泽在一起后，胡文煊的毅力就不剩多少了。他缓慢的挪动在地上的这只脚，想把脚跟从高跟鞋里探出去。

啪！石破天惊的一板砸在胡文煊屁股上，白嫩的屁股很有弹性的跳动两下，立刻肿起了一片，没有防备的胡文煊猛的一惊，嗷呜叫了一声，脚跟立刻乖乖回到鞋子里。

“还有九下，乖，自己数。”

啪！“什么？等等……一。”

啪！“啊啊啊你轻一点！二。”

啪……啪……啪……

九下结束，这十下全打在了胡文煊站地上那侧的臀瓣上，这侧臀瓣已经全红了，和另一边形成色彩鲜明的对比，胡文煊流了一身汗，屁股很痛又不能揉，还可怜兮兮的挂在墙上压腿。他真的低估了徐炳超的手段，和徐超比起来师铭泽绝对是天使在人间。他忏悔！他错了！他想师铭泽了！他好想回家啊！

胡文煊痛心疾首，悔不当初。而就在这时，几乎被胡文煊忘在体内的跳蛋开始震动了。

徐炳超绝对一定肯定是故意的！

胡文煊腿一软，手扒着墙壁勉强支撑自己，脚底早就痛不可支，身后的小木板再也没停过，找尽刁钻的角度，尽数落在他那侧的臀瓣上。他嘴上呻吟不断，每次在木板击落在他屁股上时勉强站直，可是下一秒跳蛋又会让他不由自主的软下身躯……

不知道过去了多久，跳蛋才慢悠悠的停止工作，胡文煊被木板驱赶着站好，剧烈的喘着气，仿佛跑了一场马拉松。

“煊煊硬了。”徐炳超抚摸着胡文煊的前端，将前面的裙摆也撩起来别好，他声音微哑，鼻息喷洒在胡文煊后颈上，弄得他心里一阵痒，一个坚硬的东西顶在胡文煊穴口，“刚好，我也硬了。”

……

徐炳超直接就着这个姿势，把胡文煊顶在墙上艹了半个小时。胡文煊腿软到站不住，整个人贴在墙壁上，因为压腿的关系他的双腿张开格外的大，让徐炳超艹起来十分方便，徐炳超做爱带着一种野性和蛮横，每一次都进入的很深，横冲直撞的把胡文煊体内的跳蛋顶到深处，而出来时胡文煊软绵绵的随着惯性往后倒，被铁环勉强控制在原地，直到下一次徐炳超进入又将他推回墙上……

半小时后，徐炳超射了胡文煊一屁股，胡文煊射了舞室一墙，连带着撩起的裙摆上也残留了星星点点的痕迹。徐炳超心满意足的离开胡文煊，胡文煊浑身无力的挂在墙上，脚下的高跟鞋已经不知去向，他勉强掂着脚又站了一分钟，差点没哭出声来，“徐炳超，我已经压了半个小时的腿了，够了吧？”

徐炳超痛痛快快的干了一发，早忘了胡文煊还挂在墙上等他拯救，他如梦初醒，忙给胡文煊解开环扣。胡文煊带着被打的通红烂熟的半个屁股和被艹的同样烂熟通红的一整个后穴，气鼓鼓的扒在地上，不想理徐炳超。

他的裙子上的别针，居然还好端端的别着裙摆！胡文煊通过舞室的镜子看到掀起的裙摆底下一览无余的半个红屁股，不知为何竟然比平时全裸着挨打更加羞耻的多，一想到这儿，他把红彤彤的脸埋在臂弯里，更加不想理会徐炳超了。

“煊煊，休息够了吗？”

胡文煊埋着头不吭声。

“接下来要学舞了。”

胡文煊埋着头冷冷的哼了一声。

散鞭啪的一声打在他通红通红的那半边屁股上。“再不起来我就抽你。”

胡文煊捂着屁股哼哼唧唧的站了起来。

啪！“鞋子穿好。”

胡文煊脸上挂着泪珠，委委屈屈的又穿上了高跟鞋。

舞蹈老师徐炳超满意微笑，“煊煊，我会先教你一次舞步，然后你自己练习，练习期间我会一直看着你，不要做错动作，和之前一样，错一次抽十鞭。 ”

徐炳超走近了胡文煊，穿着高跟鞋的胡文煊和徐炳超差不多高，可是骨架还是比徐炳超小了一圈，徐炳超用扩音设备放了一曲华尔兹，他环抱着胡文煊，一个舞步一个舞步耐心的教着。

唔，如果把胡文煊的裙摆放下来，圈圈转起来可能会美观的多。

很快，一曲舞毕，徐炳超退场，提起鞭子坐在旁边，留胡文煊一个人不知所措。

“练吧。”

“我一个人怎么练？”

“假装有个人在旁边就行了。”

这真的是高难度操作。胡文煊手虚环着空气，心里早就把什么舞蹈动作都忘完了。他的左半边和残疾了一样一瘸一拐的，都是压腿时留下的后遗症，他勉勉强强转了一圈，再也想不起下一个动作，只得傻愣愣的停住了。

徐炳超提起鞭子走向他，他捂着屁股连连后退，最终被自己的鞋子绊倒，一屁股砸到地上，胡文煊“嗷”的惨叫了一声，连忙把自己翻过身来，刚好迎接了徐炳超的第一鞭。

“煊煊还挺主动的？”徐炳超惊奇的说。

不！煊煊一点也不想主动！这是个意外！胡文煊眼泪汪汪趴在地上，左半边的残疾程度随着徐炳超的鞭子不断落下变得更为严重了。

终于，胡文煊忍不了了。打可以，总打一边是怎么回事！这太不师铭泽的行为让已经习惯了师铭泽的他不能接受。他脸红的不行，声音像蚊子嗡嗡，“你能不能……打另一边？”

这边已经够疼了！

“那得煊煊求我。”

士可杀不可辱！

啪！

……

“求你……打另一边……”

“另一边什么？”

“……另一边屁股。”

“谁的？”

“……我的。”

“说完整。”

胡文煊快要哭了，他脸红了一片，磕磕巴巴，不太利索的说，“求你打……我的……另一边……屁股。”

“这可是你说的。”徐炳超眼睛一亮，托起胡文煊放在自己腿上，丢了鞭子，一掌掌的拍在胡文煊另外一半臀瓣上。胡文煊的另一半屁股随着徐炳超的动作跳动变红，噼里啪啦的声音如同在放鞭炮，配上胡文煊一阵阵吚吚呜呜的和音，仿佛在弹奏一曲交响乐。不久之后，两边的颜色变得差不多红，徐炳超心满意足，却不想停下，仍旧一边一掌的继续拍打着。

直到徐炳超拍了三四十掌，胡文煊才回过味来，徐炳超规定的十下早就结束了，现在这些算什么？白白挨了几十下的胡文煊在徐炳超腿上扭来扭去，大声提醒徐炳超，“你刚刚说的十下早就打完了！你快放我下去！”

徐炳超不动如山，一手压制胡文煊，另一手还是保持着一边一掌的速率，“是煊煊主动让我打另一边的呀！”

煊煊发誓自己绝对不是这个意思！他叽叽咕咕，大声抗议着，扑腾双手试图挡住徐炳超的手，却被徐炳超捉住两只手一起按在背后，抗议无效的胡文煊双腿直蹬，呜呜呜的就开始假哭。

“你答应过我……啊……轻度的！你言而无信！”

“我刚刚辛辛苦苦的教了煊煊那么久，煊煊却三心二意，什么都没记住，是不是该好好教训一下呢？”

“你说十下……嗷……早就打完了！”

“我说一个动作十下。”徐炳超冷酷无情，掌掌生风，“煊煊不是忘了一个动作，是只记得一个动作，上课不听老师话乖乖听讲，还试图逃避惩罚，这样的坏孩子值得老师给出一个最深刻的教训。”

“煊煊是想接受完不好好听课的惩罚之后再学一次舞步，还是想现在立刻继续练习，错一个动作抽十鞭呢？”

他现在还能记得几个动作？胡文煊幻想着自己傻兮兮的转着圈被徐炳超的鞭子追着屁股抽的场面，仿佛自己变成了个被抽着傻转的红屁股陀螺，那他就算被徐炳超打死也学不会这舞，这顿打一定会无休无止……他刚刚不是不认真学，只是被之前的基本功训练弄的心力交瘁，没有心思学而已……再教一次他一定能学会的！在此之前，惩罚……

“你打吧。”胡文煊叹了一口气，有被逼上梁山的悲凉。

一直活跃在胡文煊屁股上的巴掌突然停了，“煊煊也可以选择贿赂本老师。”

“贿……什么？”

随即胡文煊知道了答案，他还没来得及开口说话，就被按在地上摆好了姿势，紧接着，徐炳超的身体就狠狠的撞击在了他红肿的屁股上。

……

半个小时后，胡文煊浑身散架了一般趴在地上，徐炳超脱掉胡文煊身上湿哒哒的裙子，顺手擦了擦地板，随意的丢在一边。

“真是的，每次实践都会搞脏。”

胡文煊趴地上翻了一个白眼，像徐炳超这样打着打着突然发情，艹完之后又继续打，衣服不搞脏才怪。

“煊煊，休息够了就起来练舞。”

看吧看吧！他艹完了果然还是要继续打！胡文煊摊成个“大”字趴在地上，忧伤扭头看一侧的全身镜，一副生无可恋的样子。直到一鞭子抽在大腿根上，才慢吞吞的从地上爬起来。

以后要是跟了徐炳超，成了他的sub，一定要把他这种艹完又打的坏习惯改掉！

徐炳超环抱着胡文煊，一边教一边说，“煊煊，这一回我的规矩有了一点小改变。为了让你更快的学会这曲，等下你练习的时候，我的鞭子会一直不停的落在你身上，直到你完整的跳完一曲为止。如果你跳错了一个动作，这一次舞就不算数了。记住了吗？”

“……你还记得轻度吗？”胡文煊一直努力记着动作，听了徐炳超的新规则，他终于忍不住抬起头，幽怨的看了他一眼。徐炳超的嘴，骗人的鬼！

“我的力度到现在为止都算轻度。而且这一次不会局限在一个地方了。我不是师铭泽，没有那些非要把角角落落都打成一样红的破习惯。伤痕如果不交叠，不会很疼的。”

屁话！这些dom嘴里就没一句话是可信的。一个个嘴上甜言蜜语的说什么只要能做到这些就可以停了，然后又偷偷使绊子让他完不成，再光明正大的实施惩罚……这些招数他明明早就看透了，可是每次还是蠢兮兮的走进圈套，可怜巴巴的被按着打……胡文煊又委屈又愤怒的记着动作，发誓这次非要一次跳对，让这个dom的坏心思落空不可。

徐炳超教完退场，从训诫工具中挑了一根较长的皮鞭，一鞭挥在胡文煊小腿上，“开始。”

胡文煊在杂乱无章的鞭影下艰难的抱着空气转着圈，他身上的衣服早就被徐炳超脱光了，只是高跟鞋还穿在脚上，动作稍微大一点就会绊脚，拖着高跟鞋慢慢跳又跟不上音乐……胡文煊艰辛的跳了三次，前胸后背大腿手臂腹部随着他的不断转圈和徐炳超挥鞭的动作留下长长的红痕。在跳第四次时，他终于习惯了脚下的高跟鞋，开始能自如流畅的跟着节奏跳动。

胡文煊在疾风骤雨中翩然舞动，像一只漂亮的白天鹅。他闭着眼睛，抱着空气，努力忘记徐炳超的鞭子，想象着自己是泰坦尼克号舞会上最美的那支玫瑰。终于，一曲跳罢，他睁开眼昂着头，带着一身伤痕骄傲的盯着已经停下了手的徐炳超，“我会跳了！”

“那，让我来检验一下学习成果。”

徐炳超看着一脸认真尾巴得意扬起的小狐狸，不知为何竟有点心悸，他丢下鞭子靠近他，伸出手微微鞠躬，“不知我是否有幸，能请这位先生一起跳支舞？”

“唔……哦……当……当然可以。”胡文煊被徐炳超的动作弄得手足无措，他红着脸，把白皙修长的手放进徐炳超的手里。

两人随着音乐在舞室里翩翩起舞。如果胡文煊不是赤身裸体一身鞭痕的话，此情此景还颇有些风花雪月的浪漫风情，不过他们沉浸在舞蹈中，并不觉得有什么异样。

“我学的快吗？”小狐狸甩着尾巴求表扬。

“你学的特别快，是我的学生中最有天赋的。”

“你知道我刚刚练舞的时候想到什么吗？”

“你准是在骂我不通情理，对你很坏。”

“……这是一方面啦。其实我在想，我就像是泰坦尼克号里的Rose，在舞会上，所有的人都在看我跳舞。”

“你是Rose，那我是谁？”

“你当然是Jack啊！”

“为什么我是Jack？难道是因为我比较帅？”

“……不，只是因为我在和你偷情。”

“我不帅吗？”

“……帅。但是我更帅。”

“煊煊确实很漂亮……”

“是帅！是帅！”

一曲跳毕，徐炳超依旧搂着胡文煊不放手，“煊煊记得Rose和Jack最经典的那个镜头吗？”

胡文煊笑嘻嘻的在徐炳超怀里转了半圈，背过身，把手伸开，露出漂亮的两颗兔牙，“Oh! Jack! I can fly!”

徐炳超抱着咯咯吱吱的小狐狸，托着他的脸让他扭过头，刚好吻在了兔牙上。

 

又做完一发，徐炳超抱着昏昏欲睡的小狐狸走回房间，却在路上遇到了黄嘉新——蓝夜的一个新手dom。

“哥，你又找到新sub了吗？”

“嗯。”徐炳超想到胡文煊毕竟今夜之前还是师铭泽的sub，不太好四处炫耀，于是把他抱紧了一些，遮住了他的脸，和黄嘉新点头示意了一下就接着离开了。

“这个sub……好像有点眼熟啊？”黄嘉新看着徐炳超抱着胡文煊离去的背影自言自语。

胡文煊在昏昏沉沉中听到了黄嘉新的声音，如同一道闪电劈进脑海里。这个人，是李汶翰最喜欢邀请的客人，是除了李汶翰和师铭泽之外最熟悉他身体的人。可是他为什么会出现在这里？是因为李汶翰？李汶翰要来找他了吗？他瑟缩在徐炳超怀里，把脸深深的埋进徐炳超的胸膛。

他看不见我！胡文煊暗暗祈愿。虽然黄嘉新艹过他很多次，但是每一次都只是艹他后面，从没有仔细看过他的脸，他不应该认出胡文煊。就和胡文煊听出了他的声音，却不认识他的相貌一样。

徐炳超难得敏感的感受到了怀中小人的紧张情绪，他不紧不慢的走到房间，把小狐狸放到自己床上。

“你认识黄嘉新？”

“见过……”

“你怕他？”

“……”

“他是你的那帮亲戚？”

“……他不是，但是他……他认识我表哥，他也……见过我，他可能是来找我的！他一定知道我从家里逃走了！不然他……他为什么会出现在……在蓝夜？”

“黄嘉新不久前第一次来蓝夜，确认了dom属性。他的训诫偏好和我相似，所以也曾经拜访过我，请教了一些问题……他的行为看起来很正常，我也看过他的训诫场，确实是dom新手，不像是为了找人特意伪装来的蓝夜。”

胡文煊也经历过黄嘉新的训诫场，那次应该是黄嘉新的第一次……那天他背着李汶翰偷偷来找胡文煊，小心翼翼的问胡文煊自己能不能像李汶翰一样抽他一次。当时胡文煊正好一身伤还没擦药，扮着李汶翰的乖宝宝，想着黄嘉新或许能给自己带点什么，就无可无不可的答应了。黄嘉新第一次打他，鞭子挥的轻飘飘的，好像还怕他痛似的，胡文煊配合着黄嘉新的鞭子发出呻吟，本来只是想取悦他，没想到他听到胡文煊喊痛，自己却心疼了，鞭子挥的更轻，在他身上落不下一个印记……

事后，黄嘉新拿着自己买的药膏笨手笨脚的给胡文煊擦药，上药的过程反而比训诫过程痛的多，黄嘉新向他许诺下次偷偷来看他的时候给他带各种东西，然后就在李汶翰走向囚室的脚步声中落荒而逃了。

如果黄嘉新真的是个dom，或许也是在那次实践中受到启蒙的吧？

胡文煊心慌意乱，他从床上坐起来，一把抱住徐炳超，急切的和他接吻。

“我们……我们继续做吧……”他一边乱七八糟的亲着，一边含含糊糊的说，“你别把我送走，我会乖乖的，不给你惹麻烦。”

徐炳超一把揽住了一边乱糟糟和他接吻一边掉眼泪的小狐狸，伸手取出了他体内的跳蛋，“别怕，别怕……你想不想换其他的衣服？”

“别……别再打就行。”

“好。就只是看看大小颜色合不合适，不合适我去给你买新的。”

“那……好吧。”

……

日上三竿，胡文煊已经不记得自己和徐炳超做了多少次，他穿上换下的衣服在地上堆积成小山丘，每一件都被他们搞脏了。胡文煊从未做的那么疯狂过，徐炳超是床事高手，他们的身体紧密相贴，契合的严丝合缝，像一个裂成两半的圆终于又扣合在了一起。这种感觉，是师铭泽，李汶翰，黄嘉新和李汶翰带来的那些客人们都没能带给他的，就好像是久别重逢的灵魂伴侣。

徐炳超凶蛮的顶着胡文煊，一边顶一边问，“煊煊觉得我和师铭泽谁更厉害？”

“啊~是你……”胡文煊被艹的失神，脸上湿漉漉的，不知道是汗还是泪。

“煊煊喜欢和我做吗？”

“喜欢~”

“煊煊喜欢和我实践吗？”

“……”

徐炳超拍了一下胡文煊红肿的屁股，换来他一声抽泣惊叫，“煊煊喜欢和谁实践？”

“……和你和你！”

徐炳超满意的继续抽插起来。

他们不知在床上和对方说了多少次爱，也不知回应了多少次爱。濒临高潮时，徐炳超抚摸着胡文煊的脸和他接吻，一点点的啃咬这胡文煊肉肉的丰满的嘴唇，深情的说，“你真美，煊煊。”

“只要你还在我身边，我其他什么人都可以不要。煊煊，我只要你一个。”

“我不会离开你的，只要你别送走我。”

“我永远不会送你走的。”

他们随着对方的承诺一起达到高潮，他们紧紧相拥，以为没有什么可以把他们分开。

然而没过多久，门开了。

师铭泽走了进来，他怒火中烧，揪着徐炳超的领带狠狠的给了他一拳，“徐炳超，你竟然敢染指我的sub？！”

徐炳超被打的发懵，他下意识的伸手想要护住蜷缩在一旁颤抖的胡文煊，却被师铭泽快了一步，师铭泽揪住胡文煊的后颈，像提着只小动物一样把他提起来，捡起掉在地上的狐狸尾巴带着他走了。

徐炳超的房间里空空荡荡的，仿佛小狐狸的出现只是一场春意盎然的梦境。只有师铭泽的一拳和地上杂乱堆积的衣服清清楚楚的告诉徐炳超，小狐狸出现过，他们做了很多次，他很喜欢，很喜欢这只小狐狸。

可是他们爱情的泰坦尼克还没有启航，卡尔就带走了他的Rose。

tbc


End file.
